Muraki's Fox
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Muraki took in a fox child right after he cursed Hisoka, now falling in love with Watari and taking care of a child who loves chocolate is very confusing for him. Rated M for Yaoi, Lemon pairings OCxhisoka, TatsumixTsuxu and Muraxwatari,
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the shows in this fanfic.

Chapter One: Oh Kitsune

A fox demon ran down the street looking both ways before turning a coner into an alley way a hat covering her ears, soon she slowed down to a stop. She froze when she saw her path was blocked by a wall, she heard laughing behind her, turning around she saw a man with dark hair walking towards her with a sword in her hands. The one year old baby in her arms started to cry her orange turning gray.

"No where else to run is there demon?" asked the man begore stabbing the woman who just said, "I was running for my daughters sake!"

The man laughed as he turned around and walked away, before he turned the corner he asked, "What good is that if the baby days after you die?"

When the man was gone the woman slid down the wall and said, "Some one will come and save her I know it."

-32 minutes later-

The woman knew her time was up, she had to get her daughter to someone she knew she could trust. A man walked around the corner, he had silver hair almost platnium blonde. He walked over to her and knelt down one eye was mechanical and blue while the other was silver ((AN: Correct me if I am wrong)).

"What happened miss?" asked the man and the demon looked at him before asking, "Can I trust you?"

"Yes you can," said the man and the demoness held out the bundle that carried her baby girl.

"Her name is Kitsune but let people think that her name is Kit," said the woman before closing her eyes and passing on.The man looked at the baby who was crying and noticed fox ears on the top of her head and pair of normal ears where they are exposed to be.

"Hello Kitsune," the man said looking at the baby, "My name is Kazutaka Muraki and I will be taking care of you from now on."

-Three years later-

"Mura-chan," said a hyper four year old bouncing around her hair a bright yellow as she bounced around Muraki.

"Yes Kit-kun?" asked Muraki looking down at the fox demon as she bounced around him with a lolipop in her hand.

"Can we go to the church today?" asked Kitsune looking up at him, "Please, please, please, please?"

"Okay Kit-kun," said Muraki taking the child's hand and Kitsune ran foward and out the door dragging Muraki along, Muraki sighed and smiled thinking, _'Today is going to be a good day.'_

Reveiw Please.


	2. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the shows in this fanfic.

Muraki held onto Kit's hand as he walked to the church with her, she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back glad that he had her with him, he spotted a young man with short brown hair looking around the park. Kit looked at him before looking around for others already looking bored.

"Kit-kun why don't you play in the park for a little while," said Muraki, Kit looked up at her father and sighed before running off towards the park. Suddenly a young girl collapsed and the brown haired male was calling for a doctor so how could Muraki resist a cute brunette calling for help. He walked over to him and offered his assistance taking note of Kit rolling her eyes. 'I am going to have to talk to that girl later.' thought Muraki as he examined the collapsed child.

Muraki walked back to his house with Kit staring at him the entire time.

"Kit why did you roll your eyes like that earlier?" asked Muraki, Kit looked at him and said. "Well let me see here, you happened to send me off to play the moment you see a cute brunette in the park. So you wanted to watch him before going to flirt."

"Kit," said Muraki, Kit rounded on him saying with a cute pout saying. "Muraki-chan why can't you find a nice man who doesn't only look cute but is really nice and somewhat crazy for being with you."

"Kit," said Muraki gaining a little sweat drop, if she wasn't his adopted daughter she probably would have treated differently. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Nope," said Kit smiling before leaping in Muraki's arms and clinging to him. She looked at him before walking away her blonde hair flowing behind her as she began a manhunt for another father. She was looking for someone who was nice and a bit crazy to be hanging around her father. Muraki looked at Kit wondering what type of person her mother was, but she had died before he could even assess her personality. Kit's mother was pretty trusting if she could leave her daughter in his hands, a man who killed. Unless the mother had left Kit with him so he would learn something else.

"But what," mumbled Muraki to himself, he stopped when he saw Kit talking to a man with long curly blonde hair and amber eyes. This man wasn't anything like Tsuzuki, the man who interested him, but Kit found him very interesting other wise she wouldn't be talking to him. She pointed in one direction and the man walked off towards the direction she pointed thanking her before he walked away.

"Kit," called Muraki, Kit turned around before skipping over to her father. "Who was that man?"

"He was someone from Osaka," said Kit smiling. "He was just wondering where the store where the scientific stuff is and I told him about the place where you get your cylinders and stuff at. I also gave him directions."

"Did you get his name?" asked Muraki, Kit smiled and said. "Yup, his name is Yutaka Watari."

"I'm not even going to ask how you could get his name during the conversation," said Muraki, Kit smiled before asking. "So are we going to the candy store?"

A young boy with blonde hair and green eyes caught Muraki's eye causing him to smirk before saying. "Yes we are."

"Good," said Kit walking in front of him thinking about the other man from earlier, the one called Watari. Muraki looked at Kit and wondered what she was thinking about then he decided not to ask, it was weird but he had the feeling like he didn't want to know. Once the two got to the store Kit nearly bought everything in the store except for the black licorice. Muraki looked at her and told her that she was going to have to find someway to pay for it when she gets older.

"Awww," was the only thing that Kit said before sticking another lollipop in her mouth. "You know what would be really cool is if you get together with the man from Osaka than the brunette."

That statement caused Muraki to choke on his own saliva, he looked at his adopted daughter before asking. "Why do you say that?"

"The brunette just doesn't feel right for you," said Kit thinking as she looked at her father. "You need someone to reign you in but still can be as crazy as you. The brunette is fragile and will break if you handle him too much. The blonde seems to be slightly crazy, he is someone who can keep up with you and keep you reigned in at the same time. And he reeks of power."

"How can you tell?" asked Muraki, Kit looked at him as she said. "I can feel it and smell it like he rolled in it before walking out of his house."

"Interesting," said Muraki, but his mind was still on the brunette, Kit frowned knowing what was going through her father's mind. "Very interesting."

Kit kept silence keeping an eye on her father when she spotted the brunette again, this time he was with a young boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

"Wow he looks like the musical genius Minase Hijiri," said Kit staring at him with stars in her eyes. "But I highly doubt it is him though."

Kit watched the boy as he talked with Tsuzuki, she felt something coming from him. It was like the boy closed himself in, like he didn't want anyone to find out what he was really feeling.

"Muraki-chan, sweets?" asked Kit holding up a chocolate bar, Muraki shook his head saying. "Maybe later."

"Alright," said Kit as she placed the chocolate bar back into the bag, Muraki looked at her before asking. "Do you want a pet?"

"I want a snake," said Kit, this earned her a weird look from Muraki. "What it is either a snake or a cat."

"Let's go with a cat," said Muraki, Kit looked at him. "Because snakes will cost too much."

"And cats won't?" asked Kit raising her eyebrow, Muraki smiled saying. "Beats buying a tank, mice, everything needed for a tank, and everything need for a tank. You spent most of the money on sweets."

"Alright, alright we will get a cat," said Kit, Muraki knew that she wanted a cat since she would have to give up her sweets in order to buy everything for the snake.

"Sweet obsessed," chuckled Muraki, Kit grinned and nodded before bouncing away towards the pet store. "And that is why she will never gain weight, she always is running around and getting her exercise. That and she knows to eat healthy."

"Sweets increases your IQ," said a voice, Muraki turned around to see a pale young man with messy black hair wearing a baggy long sleeved white shirt and baggy blue jeans. Before Muraki could say anything the man turned around and walked away.

"Interesting person," said Muraki before walking towards the pet store as well.

Review please.


End file.
